Sapphires: Jisbon Fifth Anniversary
by Fan4000
Summary: Jane and Lisbon share a small celebration for their fifth wedding anniversary. Romantic fluff. T rating for safety.


Author's Note: Today marks five years since the end of The Mentalist. Although a fan during its run, I had not watched the show in a long time. I decided to rewatch some episodes the last several months and an interest began again.

This is not my first TM story. I had written and published a few on Tumblr some years ago but this will be my first time publishing on FF.

A little story on Jisbon celebrating their fifth wedding anniversary.

Enjoy!

* * *

_**Night; Austin, Texas**_

The day had turned into night when Patrick Jane and Teresa Lisbon made their way to the porch. Their two kids were asleep and it finally gave the couple some time for themselves. Jane had put together a lovely setup of bright hanging porch lights and a small table near the porch swing with champagne and dessert, a small chocolate cake slice.

Lisbon was in awe of the setup and impressed that Jane had put it together given the energy it took to watch two children under five.

"Jane. You did this?"

"Mmhm. How about a drink?"

Jane held her hand and led her to the porch swing where they say down. Jane grabbed the bottle of champagne and opened it, making a loud pop sound. Lisbon gasped as the foam flooded in to the floor.

"Shh! Jane you have to be quiet." Lisbon whispered, making a silent gesture with her finger to her lips.

"Don't worry. The kids sleep pretty well. This won't wake them." Jane said quietly as he poured champagne into one flute.

When he finished, Jane handed one flute to Lisbon who smoked brightly. He smiled back and clicked his glass with hers.

"Happy anniversary."

"Happy anniversary."

The two sipped their champagne and rested back against the porch swing. Jane took his left hand and placed it over Lisbon's, entwining fingers together. They stated straight ahead to the dark of night, the moon shining brightly and reflecting on the pond.

"It's a lovely night."

"Yeah. I'm glad I took today off."

Jane chuckled. "Never thought I'd see the day when the mighty agent Teresa Lisbon took a day off."

Lisbon let go of his hand and whacked his chest, laughing. "Stop it."

Jane chuckled again and placed his left arm over her shoulders as she leaned back and rested her head on his shoulder. They sipped the champagne, remaining silent as they watched the scenery in front of them. A lot had changed in the five years since their wedding. The small, rundown cabin had now become their home. Fixed up well by Jane with additions, wrap around porch swing, and the latest features.

Lisbon had fond and exasperated memories of the remodel. Her brothers, Stan and Jimmy, coming down at one point to help put in the electricity and dry wall. Tommy helping paint the walls and ceiling. Jane working on the roof where he almost fell off one day or when he wasn't paying attention and hit his thumb with a hammer.

Lisbon had rolled her eyes and sighed. 'Four children.'

"What are you thinking?"

"Shouldn't you know by now?"

"You'll still be a mystery to me."

Both smiled and leaned in to kiss each other. As Lisbon pulled away, Jane smiled. "I have a gift for you."

"Oh?"

"Yes."

Jane reached into his jacked pocket and pulled out a long wooden box, and a yellow daisy taped to the surface. Lisbon smiled and took both items.

"You looked up fifth wedding anniversary gifts I see."

Jane just smiled as he watched Lisbon open the wooden box. She gasped in surprise. "Oh Jane."

Lisbon pulled the bracelet out of the box and examined the bracelet. It was a beautiful silver bracelet with blue sapphires along its shape. "It's gorgeous." She turned to Jane. " Thank you Patrick."

Jane leaned in and took hold of her face in his hands. He began to kiss her deeply and passionately, allowing his tongue to enter into her mouth. Lisbon held on to his forearms and rubbed them with her thumbs as their tongues did their dance.

When they came up for air, the two places their foreheads together and took in each other's scents. Jane was first to speak.

"Let me put that on."

Jane took hold of the bracelet and secured the clasp once it was placed on Lisbon's left wrist. She admired the bracelet on her wrist, loving the sapphires in the light.

"My gift to you is very different."

"Silver picture frame."

"Frames."

"Very close."

Both chuckled and Lisbon looked down at the cake slice on the table. "We should eat the cake."

Lisbon picked up the plate with the cake slice and two forks. She and Jane each took a fork to the slice and brought the piece to their mouths to savor. They smiled and finished the cake. Deciding to clean up, they removed e everything off the table and turned off the porch lights before heading inside.

* * *

They were lying in bed now in the glow of their recent love making. Once inside, they had locked the door, put everything away, and turned off the lights before heading upstairs.

Their light kissing had become passionate quickly and soon clothes were removed before landing in bed. They made love and now rested with her head on his chest, him brushing her hair.

"I need to get your gift."

Lisbon for up from bed, three on her robe, and went into the bedroom closet. She crouched down to the back of the closet and pulled out two packages.

Lisbon brought the packages to the bed and sat on the mattress with her legs underneath her. She handed him the packages. "Happy Anniversary."

Jane had sat up by then and smiled as he took the package. He felt nervous as his fingers lightly grazed the blue wrapping paper. A memory flooded back to his birthday and the blue teacup that greeted him.

Jane tore open both packages to find the silver picture frames. He gasped as he looked at the photos. One of his wedding to Lisbon and the other of them with their children last summer. They had gone to California to visit Sam and Pete. While there, they enjoyed a nice day at the carnie circuit and with Daisy the amazing elephant. It was a fun time for Jane as he watched his kids feed Daisy her apples.

"Oh Lisbon. Those were two great days."

"They were." Lisbon leaned in and rested her head on his shoulder. "I'm glad you love them."

Jane smiled. Yes he loved them. And her. And their kids. And their life together. The last five years had been a wonderful and happy time in which he rebuilt a life for himself with her. It was not always happy. They had their fights and arguments. Their disagreements. There were times he still felt nerves and worry when she went on a dangerous case. He held back the worry though and was always relieved when she came home safe.

Jane looked at Lisbon and kissed her, and then held her tightly in a hug. He rubbed his arms up and down her back, a reminder of how he reacted when receiving happy news from her. Especially when she told him about her two pregnancies.

They made love once more and rested peacefully in bed. Their routine would go planned as normally tomorrow morning. They would get their son up and ready for preschool. Their daughter ready for breakfast. Lisbon would prepare their daughter's cheerios while Jane made the eggs. Lisbon would get ready for work while he cleaned up. Then they would go about their day. He might even receive a text from Cho to consult on a case since Jane still worked for the FBI part time.

That was okay though. Both enjoyed the routine. Whatever happened tomorrow, Jane and Lisbon would enjoy the remainder of their anniversary. A happy one full of love.

_End_

I hope you enjoyed this but of romantic fluff. No names for the kids since I did not have time to think too much about it.

Thanks for reading and please review!


End file.
